THROUGH THE EYES OF PAIN
by leyva1130
Summary: "UNA MIRADA DECIDIDA FIJADA EN SU OBJETIVO... OTRA MIRADA DISPUESTA A OPACARLA... UN SUCESO QUE LO MARCARA DE POR VIDA..." FIC RELACIONADO CON "CLOSE THE EYES"...  CONTINE GORE Y RAPE / Epilogo!
1. NOTA DE ADVERTENCIA Y DISCLAIMER

**THROUGH THE EYES OF PAIN**

**NOTA DE ADVERTENCIA Y DISCLAIMER**

LOS PERSONAJES DE **LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR** SON ORINALES DE TOM MCGRATH Y ERIC DARNELL, **NO ME PERTENECEN.** LOS PERSONAJES NO CONOCIDOS Y QUE NO PERTENECEN A LA SERIE SON PERSONAJES ORIGINALES CREADOS POR MI (OC), SU USO REQUERIRÁ PERMISO PREVIO (**excepto por quienes ya les extendí el permiso).

ESTA OBRA CONTIENE VIOLENCIA EXPLICITA, MALTRATO FÍSICO Y PSICOLÓGICO, LENGUAJE RUDO (pero no grosero), RELACIONES HOMOSEXUALES Y SITUACIONES DE NATURALEZA SEXUAL, QUE SI BIEN NO TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS CONTENDRÁN DICHOS ASPECTOS, ALGUNOS PODRÁN CONTENER MÁS DE UNO.

GENERO: GORE, RAPE Y LEMON LIGERO (o/o)

CLASIFICACIÓN: MA (18+)

HECHAS LAS ACLARACIONES Y ADVERTENCIAS PERTINENTES, SI TU COMO LECTOR TE SIENTES OFENDIDO CON EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE FIC, ERES LIBRE DE RETIRARTE Y DEJAR DE LADO LA LECTURA DE LA OBRA, **NADIE TE OBLIGA A CONTINUARLA**, NO LO DIGO POR SER OFENSIVA, PERO ES MEJOR AHORRASE LOS COMENTARIOS GROSEROS Y ALGUNA TRIFURCA ENTRE USUARIOS (¬_¬).

ANTES INICIAR LA HISTORIA DEBO ACLARAR UN ASPECTO QUE ME PARECE IMPORTANTE COMENTAR SOBRE LA ESTRUCTURA BIOLÓGICA DE LOS PINGÜINOS (ò_ó) ACLARO: LOS PINGÜINOS NO TIENE ÓRGANOS SEXUALES EXTERNOS HACIENDO DIFÍCIL DIFERENCIAR ENTRE UN MACHO Y UNA HEMBRA A SIMPLE VISTA (*eso explica el capítulo de "malentendido" jajajaja*). EN VEZ DE ESO TIENEN UNA **CLOACA**, QUE ES UNA CAVIDAD ABIERTA AL EXTERIOR… EN EL CASO DE LOS PINGÜINOS, DICHA CLOACA TIENE LA FUNCIÓN REPRODUCTIVA, URINARIA, ETC.

A MANERA DE CONCLUSIÓN: Ò_Ó AL MOMENTO DEL APAREAMIENTO LA HEMBRA SE ACUESTA BOCA ABAJO Y EL MACHO SE PARA ENCIMA DE SU COLA, LANZA SU ESPERMA QUE FECUNDA A LA PINGÜINO, TODO MEDIANTE LA UNIÓN DE AMBAS CLOACAS… (o/o)

QUERIDO LECTOR, ESTOY SEGURA QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS TE HAS DE PREGUNTAR ¿PORQUÉ LA BREVE EXPLICACIÓN?… PUES BIEN, **EN ESTA HISTORIA SE IGNORA TAL HECHO**, SI TIENEN UNA CLOACA, PERO TAMBIÉN TIENEN SU ÓRGANO REPRODUCTOR (x_x)…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO SOBRE ESTE GÉNERO, ASÍ QUE SON BIENVENIDOS LOS COMENTARIOS BUENOS Y MALOS QUE EMITAN ALGUNA OPINIÓN SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DEL PRESENTE FIC.

UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL PARA AQUELLOS QUE ME MOTIVARON A PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA.

LA PUBLICACIÓN DEL FIC SERÁ SEMANAL, PUEDEN ESTAR 100% SEGUROS QUE NO EXISTIRÁ UN PERIODO MAYOR A ESTE EN SU PUBLICACIÓN…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

EL PRESENTE FIC SE UBICA EN LA JUVENTUD DEL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL Y SERVIRÁ PARA EXPLICAR PARTE DE SU CONDUCTA AGRESIVA Y HURAÑA HACIA EL RESTO DE PERSONAJES QUE MANEJO EN MI FIC "CLOSE THE EYES" (MISMA QUE SERÁ RECALCADA EN LOS CAPÍTULOS SUBSIGUIENTES).

PARA QUIENES DAN SEGUIMIENTO AL FIC MENCIONADO ENTENDERÁN DE QUE HABLO. LA HISTORIA TIENE CIERTA INDEPENDENCIA Y AMBOS FIC NO SE AFECTAN ENTRE SI, A PESAR DE SU RELACIÓN ENTRE ELLOS.

REPITO, PARA AQUELLOS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC DE "CLOSE THE EYES", NO ES NECESARIO LEER ESTE FIC PARA ENTENDERLO, SI VAN RELACIONADOS, SI TIENEN QUE VER, PERO NO DEPENDEN ENTRE ELLOS PARA SUBSISTIR… ESPERO NO HABERLOS CONFUNDIDO CON TANTA PALABRERÍA.

SEAN BIENVENIDOS Y DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA…

O/O

"Los golpes pueden matar al cuerpo, las agresiones verbales matan al alma. Preserva tu vida y córtalo de un rotundo tajo mental"

(Alejandro Jodorowsky)


	2. PROLOGO

**THROUGH THE EYES OF PAIN**

**PRÓLOGO**

ANTÁRTICA…

En un amplio campo de nieve que brillaba bajo los tenues y casi inexistentes rayos del sol, encontramos varios montículos creados por la nieve que había caído días atrás, misma que fue arrastrada por las fuertes ventiscas pertenecientes a la temporada del año… de entre todos ellos, uno se deja notar por la perforación que presenta a un costado de él, demostrando que se encontraba ocupado por un ser vivo…

Un grito de terror y dolor sale de aquel montículo de nieve, seguido por otros gritos igual de desgarradores, más largos o más cortos, que el primero; escuchándose al final el llanto de un ser que está sufriendo en la completa soledad y olvido…

Habían pasado varias noches desde que decidió ocultase en ese lugar, cada una de ellas más aterradoras que la anterior, viviendo con el temor de ser encontrado en aquel estado tan precario, preguntándose por que la vida le había hecho pasar por tan dura e injusta prueba, suplicando al universo que el culpable de aquel estado no lo buscase para continuar con aquello… En todos esos años, jamás se había sentido tan pequeño, indefenso y frágil…

Con horror, observó la sangre escurrir de nueva cuenta de aquellas heridas que se negaban a cerrar, algunas ya habían sanado, pero aquella que le provocaba más dolor se abría con cada nuevo movimiento brusco que realizaba, principalmente al despertar… con lagrimas en sus ojos tomó un poco de nieve para colocarla de manera descuidada en cada una de las heridas que sangraban, esperando con ello que parase y cerrasen de nueva cuenta…

Su respiración se reguló con el pasar de los minutos, dejando que la nieve adormeciera las heridas abiertas, observando con lágrimas como la nieve era pintada de color carmín y decidiendo que, en cuanto pasase aquello, sacaría cuidadosamente aquella nieve para mantener limpio su cuerpo y su refugio improvisado.

Se recargó en la pared congelada de la cueva que le protegía por el momento, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas para detener los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo a causa del dolor y el miedo; volvió a cerrar sus ojos, ignorando el dolor y el hambre que tenía, esperando que el sueño lograra reponer las energías perdidas durante esos días de sufrimiento y en las noches llenas de pesadillas… deseando con todas sus fuerzas despertar de aquel trance que era su realidad…


	3. EL ENEMIGO OCULTO

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**El enemigo oculto**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el percance con el General Sirmiq, a diferencia de la anterior trifurca, esta vez no había realizado nada en su contra, ni un golpe, regaño, prisión o asignación de alguna misión de alto riesgo se habían hecho presentes en todo ese tiempo… había decidido salir a caminar sin avisarle a su compañero, dirigiéndose en dirección a la placa, necesitaba pensar un poco las razones por las cuales Sirmiq no había realizado ningún movimiento para estar listo a cualquier consecuencia futura; se sentó sobre la nieve observando el lento movimiento del agua – tal vez se cansó de fastidiarme – dijo en voz baja, hizo un sonido con su pico desechando aquella idea sin evitar una sonrisa ante tan inocente idea. Pasaron algunos minutos, manteniendo el total silencio y su mente tranquila, soltó un suspiro viendo a lo lejos como el océano semi-congelado se movía a su gusto, sintiendo un poco de envidia por la libertad de las aguas, no podía esperar tanto para regresar a su apreciado hogar en New York con la total libertad de realizar sus búsquedas como se le viniera en gana.

Apretó sus aletas formando un par de puños al recordar como el General Sirmiq había convencido a los demás Generales del Consejo, rompiendo con su promesa de devolverlo a New York después de terminar aquellas misiones de alto riesgo, al fin había acumulado suficientes meritos para que le dejasen ir, por lo menos de visita, pero por alguna extraña razón los Generales le negaban dicho permiso, a diferencia de sus compañeros que iban y venían a sus hogares libremente después de cada misión, incluso Alfred tenía dicho permiso, a pesar de carecer de familia…

Seguía meditando sobre su situación cuando sintió una presencia a pocos metros de donde se encontraba, giro su cabeza rápidamente, volteando a todos lados sin lograr ver a nadie… su vista fijada en una dirección incierta le hizo realizar una mueca de molestia al darse cuenta que se estaba convirtiendo en un paranoico. Se levantó del suelo sacudiendo la nieve de sus plumas y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones de la base, pero la sensación de ser vigilado seguía vigente, por un momento pensó que tal vez Alfred le había seguido, pero desechó aquella idea al sentir en esa ocasión un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo… Apretó el paso, manteniéndose alerta… Se detuvo al sentir al sujeto más cerca y volteando rápidamente se colocó en pose combate, encontrándose con la nada… soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad, alegrándose que no había nadie, pronto anochecería y debía regresar a su habitación antes de que notaran su ausencia.

En ese instante, la presencia se colocó en su espalda y antes de que pudiera defenderse fue aprisionado por un par de aletas, dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado – aun eres muy lento soldado – le dijo una voz cerca del oído, sin mostrar su rostro. Inmediatamente reconoció la voz y abrió grandes los ojos al darse cuenta de quien se trataba – te dije que esto no se quedaría así – dijo con cierta molestia la voz – Sir… – trato de decir, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ser apretado el agarre, obligándolo a arrodillarse sobre la nieve, seguramente el General se encontraba en ese lugar para castigarlo por su comportamiento, pero en su mente jamás hubiese imaginado lo que se avecinaría y sufriría en los próximos días – es hora de descansar – aseguró la voz de manera burlona y antes de que pudiera replicar algo, sintió como era apretado un punto de su nuca, perdiendo el conocimiento por completo…


	4. OBSERVANDO LA SITUACIÓN

**CAPITULO DOS**

**Observando la situación**

Lo siguiente que supo, era que su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, en especial el área de los hombros; levantó suavemente la cabeza para descubrir que se encontraba colgando del techo por una larga cadena sucia y oxidada, sostenido por un par de grilletes colocados en sus aletas, una posición muy incómoda para su espalda y cuello, que comenzaban a punzar con el suave vaivén, producto de su despertar… "_cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?_" se preguntó mentalmente sin abrir sus ojos. Entreabrió su ojo, para observar el lugar donde se encontraba: se trataba de una habitación regular, con muy poca luz y bastante húmeda, a simple vista se notaba la suciedad (algo de muy mal gusto para él, dada su naturaleza higiénica), al fondo se encontraba una mesa, sin poder distinguir los objetos colocados en la misma, y algunos cacharros tirados en el piso, un par de sillas de madera se mostraban junto a la puerta que se encontraba cerrada con varios seguros, demostrando que dicha habitación era de alta seguridad… escuchó algo de movimiento dentro de la misma y cerró nuevamente su ojo, suponiendo que el General Sirmiq quería darle alguna lección o susto, la última vez lo había golpeado hasta mandarlo a la enfermería, pero lo había hecho delante del resto de los Generales que los separaron con algo de trabajo, pero esto era algo totalmente nuevo y tenía la plena seguridad que se encontraban solos, y por algunos segundos temió por su seguridad.

– Veo que despertaste… Tux – dijo la misma voz que había escuchado al momento de ser capturado, Tux decidió no contestar manteniendo su ojo cerrado; de repente se sintió caer sin previo aviso y sus piernas golpearon el piso de concreto – ARGGGG! – se quejó al sentir el dolor en las mismas, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, producto del golpe recibido, en especial porque eso lo había tomado por sorpresa – CUANDO TE HABLE DEBES DE CONTESTARME! – Gritó Sirmiq acercándose al chico y tomando su rostro para verlo a los ojos – creo que es momento que recibas la educación adecuada y aprendas a respetar tus superiores – dijo soltándolo bruscamente, tumbando a Tux en el piso. El chico soltó un gruñido en respuesta y, levantándose rápidamente, trato de alcanzar a Sirmiq, sin importarle el dolor y entumecimiento de sus piernas, superior o no, le haría pagar por lo que había hecho… el General sonrió al ver aproximarse a Tux a su persona, sonriendo cínicamente jaló hacía arriba una palanca… la cadena comenzó a correr a gran velocidad tirando al chico hacia atrás, antes de que alcanzara su objetivo, volviéndolo a colocar sobre el aire – ARGGGG! – volvió a quejarse Tux al sentir como la cadena tiraba de sus aletas y volvía a quedar colgado en el techo, un terrible ardor se hizo presente en sus articulaciones al ser forzadas de esa forma, la furia se apoderó de su corazón y le dirigió una mirada de odio al General, quien sonrió al verlo así.

– Jajajajajaja – rio el General caminando hacia Tux – dime, cómo se encuentra el clima allá arriba? – Preguntó burlonamente, colocando ambas aletas en la espalda – te bajare si te disculpas en este mismo instante – dijo con una sonrisa. Tux entrecerró el ojo visible y volteó en dirección contraria negándose a obedecer, Sirmiq sonrió macabramente al ver el comportamiento del chico, no esperaba que a la primera se asustara y cediera, por lo que ya estaba preparada toda la habitación para darle una estancia inolvidable – será como quieras – caminó lentamente y bajo la palanca nuevamente sin tomarse la molestia de ver la caída de Tux – si quieres puedes correr – dijo con burla, al no escuchar respuesta ni movimiento de parte del chico, levantó la misma palanca elevándolo otra vez… Repitió dicha acción en varias ocasiones, lo único que se escuchaba dentro de esa habitación eran los quejidos de Tux al caer, el rechinido que hacía la palanca al ser levantada y bajada una y otra vez, así como el cuerpo del soldado golpeando el suelo. Sin importarle cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, detuvo su actuar colocando sus aletas en la espalda – y bien… ya cambiaste de opinión? – Preguntó sin voltear a ver a su víctima.

En todo ese tiempo, Tux había tratado de aguantar tan torturantes caídas, soltando de en vez en cuando algunos quejidos al sentir como su cuerpo golpeaba contra el suelo, estaba seguro que en algún momento una de sus piernas había hecho un sonido diferente al de un simple golpe, no podía determinar si estaba rota, fracturada o simplemente resentida por tantos golpes seguidos, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era del entumecimiento que sufría la misma… su cuerpo se encontraba dormido, sin poder sentir otra sensación que no fuera el dolor y los escalofríos que le recorrían, sumándose el sabor a sangre que tenía en el pico. Cayó pesadamente, cerrando los ojos y esperando que se volviera a repetir la acción, pero esta vez se había detenido, escupió un poco de sangre mostrando el daño interno que tenía… Escuchó la pregunta del General, enderezándose lentamente y abriendo su ojo, le dirigió una mirada de furia, misma que no fue notada por su receptor… Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio entre ambos pingüinos, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración entre cortada y algunos tosidos con sangre de Tux…

Sirmiq suspiró cansinamente al darse cuenta de la terquedad del muchacho de disculparse y conducirse como lo señalaban sus superiores – realmente me lo haces difícil Tux – dio vuelta y caminó en dirección del muchacho, lo tomó rudamente de las plumas del pecho – por última vez… – susurró e interrumpió sus palabras al ver la mirada de furia y decidida del chico. Sirmiq sonrió ante aquello, antes de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro – DEBES DE APRENDER A OBEDECER ORDENES DE TUS SUPERIORES! – Gritaba con cada nuevo puñetazo que le daba a Tux con la finalidad de que sus palabras se grabaran en su terca cabeza… Después de varios minutos, se detuvo respirando con dificultad, lo soltó y caminó en dirección de la palanca para levantar nuevamente al chico a una distancia donde pudiese hablar con él cara a cara.

Mientras que para el General habían sido algunos minutos, para Tux fueron horas escuchando las palabras que le decía y recibiendo un nuevo puñetazo cada vez que terminaba dicha oración, aturdiendo por completo su mente… de repente los golpes cesaron, sin dejar de sentir el agarre de las plumas de su pecho… fue soltado bruscamente, antes volver a soportar el impulso en sus aletas al ser colgado nuevamente.

Tux colgaba meciéndose lentamente en el aire mientras la sangre escurría de su pico y rostro, cuando sintió que las plumas de su pecho eran tomadas nuevamente por el General – no debiste retar mi autoridad frente a los novatos – dijo acercando su rostro al del chico, quien abrió su ojo entendiendo las razones de dicho castigo – te atreviste a contradecir mis órdenes – apretó más el agarre arrancando algunas plumas en el acto, provocando un quejido de dolor en el chico – me dejaste en ridículo ante los novatos – dijo arrastrando cada palabra, su mirada brillo de furia y golpeó a Tux de nueva cuenta en el rostro, soltando sus plumas.

– Deberías sentirte afortunado, no a cualquiera le asignan un equipo de novatos… tienes idea de cuántos soldados superiores han solicitado un equipo y se les ha negado por su incapacidad? – Preguntó colocando sus aletas en la espalda, alejándose un poco del chico… Tomó un pequeño objeto de la mesa contigua y, abriendo el mismo, reviso su contenido, emitiendo un sonido con el pico. Se acercó a la palanca antes de ver nuevamente a Tux.

– Tal vez una noche en este lugar te haga cambiar tu actitud – dijo Sirmiq con sorna y sin quitar su vista de Tux sonrió macabramente, moviendo el dispositivo para subir más alto al chico, quien se mecía suavemente con el ojo cerrado por el dolor de las heridas causadas por las múltiples caídas y golpes recibidos – te servirá para meditar sobre tus actos pasados – rio caminando en dirección a la salida, abrió la puerta y antes de apagar la luz le dijo – no te preocupes… nadie te buscará, te encuentras en una misión fuera de Antártica, así que eres libre de utilizar tu tiempo para pensar – apretó el interruptor apagando la luz y cerró la puerta riendo escandalosamente… la completa oscuridad se hizo presente en la habitación y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Tux deseó la ayuda de alguien.


	5. SIN PERDER DE VISTA EL OBJETIVO

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**Sin perder de vista el objetivo**

Por horas, Tux trató de liberarse de sus cadenas realizando movimientos que los mismos Generales le habían enseñado en caso de que fuera capturado en alguna misión, pero no importaba cuanto se esforzará, no cedían sus ataduras. No se sorprendía por los resultados infructuosos de sus intentos, al final de cuentas era un General quien le había capturado, un pingüino que sin lugar a dudas conocía la mayoría de los medios, sino es que todos, para escapar de las ataduras y, en consecuencia, el modo de evitar el escape de los prisioneros… el cansancio se hizo presente en su cuerpo, sus articulaciones punzaban con cada nuevo movimiento que realizaba, incluso el respirar resultaba doloroso para sus costillas.

Decidió detenerse por completo para descansar un poco, ignoraba cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde su captura hasta ese momento, llegando a la conclusión de que preguntarse si alguien lo ayudaría era inútil, estaba seguro que su compañero Alfred al escuchar de la misión habría partido a esa dirección sólo para alcanzarlo… sonrió al imaginar la cara de Alfred al llegar al destino asignado y no encontrarse con absolutamente nadie… con ese pensamiento decidió cerrar su ojo para descansar, deseando que al despertar resultase ser sólo una pesadilla más…

Una fuerte caída le despertó, sintió como sus huesos vibraban por el golpe, provocando que emitiera un grito desgarrador que se escucho en toda la habitación – Buenos días querido muchacho – dijo Sirmiq soltando la palanca y caminando hacía el muchacho – dormiste bien? – preguntó deteniéndose a poca distancia de él. Tux levantó su vista, tratando de contener el dolor que sentía y le gruño al General como respuesta – ya veo, sigues sin contestar cuando te hago una pregunta… – dijo, antes de propinarle una patada en el rostro para tumbarlo en el piso, las cadenas sonaron opacando el quejido del muchacho – veo que no cambió tu actitud durante la noche, tal vez te hace falta unas lecciones más – dijo comenzando a patear el cuerpo de Tux, mismo que se limitaba a emitir algunos quejidos de dolor con la nueva sesión de golpes…

Cansado de patearlo lo levantó de golpe y arranco su atadura – ARGGGG! – Trayendo un grito desgarrador por parte de Tux, para luego arrastrarlo en dirección de una plancha de metal, colocada de manera semi-vertical – TE DIVIERTES DESOBEDECIENDO A TUS SUPERIORES… IGNORANDO LOS PROTOCOLOS Y EVADIENDO TUS RESPONSABILIDADES – decía mientras lo arrojaba y le colocaba los grilletes en aletas y patas.

Tux abrió su ojo y siguió a Sirmiq con la vista, preguntándose que tenía planeado con él, esforzándose por que el miedo no se apoderará de su corazón y le hiciese disculparse y suplicar – PERO SE ACABÓ, EL SUBIR A SARGENTO MAYOR NO TE DA ESOS PRIVILEGIOS – la mente de Tux viajo a las clases en aulas y todo lo que les decían sus superiores en caso de ser capturados, había sobrevivió a la tortura en varias ocasiones y esta no sería la excepción, no importaba que fuera un General de su propia base… Realizó un sonido con su pico al escuchar sobre los supuestos "privilegios" de los que gozaba por su nuevo rango, mismos que eran inexistentes, puesto que con cada nuevo rango asignado llegaban nuevas responsabilidades y más limitaciones a tu forma de actuar personal…

El General se dirigió a una de las mesas que se encontraban en la habitación, siendo seguido por la vista de Tux, sin dejarse de preguntar de qué forma le podría arrancar una disculpa al chico… Abrió una carpeta de piel que había guardado para una ocasión parecida, observando detenidamente cada uno de los objetos contenidos en ella, finalmente tomó una navaja muy delgada sonriendo siniestramente – veamos que tan resistente eres… – dijo con voz grave caminando a donde se encontraba Tux...

La tenue luz existente en la habitación permitió a la navaja brillar a través de su filo, Tux entrecerró el ojo, aguantando el dar un respingo al darse cuenta de lo que acontecería a continuación, decidió no cerrar su ojo ante lo que veía, sólo esperaba que el General no lo abriese como si se tratase de algún animal comestible…

Sirmiq enterró lentamente la punta de la navaja en el pecho del chico, procurando que el corte no fuera demasiado profundo pero si lo suficiente para causarle dolor… Tux simplemente cerró su ojo al sentir el filo traspasar sus plumas y piel, trayendo un ligero sangrado que escurrió a través de sus plumas. Sin dejar de presionar la pequeña navaja, la retiró y la dirigió a otro lado de su pecho, repitiendo dicho acción, susurrando suavemente la misma leyenda que le había repetido el día anterior – DEBES OBEDECER A TUS SUPERIORES –.

Continuó realizando cortes en gran parte del cuerpo del chico, principalmente el pecho y las aletas, verificando de no hacerlo de manera profunda, recordándose continuamente que el objetivo de todo aquello no era matar al muchacho, sino doblegar su voluntad y hacerlo dócil ante sus ordenes… no le interesaba su comportamiento con los demás superiores, era problema de ellos disciplinar al chico…

Transcurrieron varias horas, escuchándose en la habitación los quejidos de dolor y algunos gritos que emitía Tux al sentir pasar la navaja a través de su piel, el General se encargaba de hacerlo tan lento como fuese posible, permitiéndole, incluso, escuchar el vaivén del filo de la navaja al cortar su piel… Finalmente, el General arrojó la navaja en una mesa cercana, con una mirada que mostraba aburrimiento…

Sirmiq decidió que era todo por ese día, le quitó los grilletes de sus aletas y lo arrastro fuera de esa plancha metálica, volviendo a colocarle en su anterior prisión… la respiración de Tux se volvía más errada, el sabor a sangre en su pico seguía presente y las heridas no paraban de sangrar, maldecía internamente a Sirmiq por lo que le estaba haciendo…


	6. El plan oculto

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**El plan oculto**

Tux estaba agotado, los golpes y las heridas le ardían y por momentos dejaba de sentir su cuerpo, a pesar de ello, no estaba dispuesto a disculpase de nada, al fin habían dejado de sangrar los cortes realizados por Sirmiq y sin poder evitarlo sonrió al recordar todo lo sucedido – maldito, estos cortes no dejarán cicatrices – dijo con un dejo de molestia, sabiendo que no tendría pruebas para comprobar todo lo que le había hecho en dicha habitación… abrió su ojo, todo era oscuridad, no había diferencia entre tenerlo abierto o cerrado, el silencio le comenzó a resultar molesto, comenzando a ponerlo nervioso…

Ignoraba cuanto tiempo había transcurrido entre la salida del General de dicha habitación, su descanso y desde que despertó, lo único que escuchaba era el rechinar de la cadena cuando se movía ocasionalmente… El sonido de la puerta al abrirse se dejó escuchar y un raquítico rayo luz se hizo presente en la habitación, se cerró la puerta y el foco se encendió con un tronido – buenas tardes Tux… – saludo pasando de largo – … disculpa la tardanza – Sirmiq caminaba tranquilamente con las aletas en su espalda, dirigiéndose a la palanca, misma que bajo haciendo caer al pingüino colgado – pero tenía una junta que se alargo – levantó la palanca – y el montón de palabrerías dichas me puso de muy mal humor – bajo la palanca trayendo un grito de dolor en Tux…

La tortura se volvió a repetir, nuevas caídas y golpes propinados se hicieron presentes en el cuerpo de Tux, quien comenzaba a debilitarse físicamente, pero estaba decidido a no ceder ante el General. Después de varias horas, Sirmiq se acercó a Tux y le dio a beber agua, quien se negó a beberla, pensando que podría contener alguna sustancia o droga que le afectará – bebe – ordenó el General, siendo ignorado por el chico – bebe soldado – le ordenó nuevamente con voz molesta, recibiendo la misma respuesta, furioso por la desobediencia arrojó el contenido del traste en el rostro de Tux propinándole un nuevo puñetazo – TE DI UNA ORDEN SOLDADO! – Gruñó, tomando al chico de las plumas de la cabeza, cuando una idea asalto su mente…

Realmente estaba de muy mal humor y la actitud de Tux no ayudaba mucho en mejorarlo… Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del General, mientras se acercaba a un semi-inconsciente Tux – mi muchacho, no quería llegar a esto… sabes me agradas mucho – dijo pasando su aleta sobre el pico de éste, quien lo retiró lentamente, provocando una suave risa en Sirmiq – a pesar de todo, aún tienes energías para oponerte? – Preguntó suavemente; cambiando inmediatamente el tono de su voz tomó rudamente el pico del chico y lo vio a los ojos – JURO, QUE SENTIRÁS TANTO DOLOR COMO PLACER, CON LO QUE VOY A HACERTE! – le gritó soltándolo de golpe y dirigiéndose a la palanca, para elevar a Tux en el aire y dejarlo caer bruscamente. Con tosquedad arrancó los grilletes de sus aletas – ARGGGGGGGGGG! – gritó Tux al sentir la liberación tan repentina, que en vez de hacerlo sentir bien, le provocó un dolor tan intenso como si hubiesen sido arrancadas sus aletas de un solo tajo, su aleta derecha colgó a un costado, mostrando el daño que le habían provocado tantas caídas y golpes recibidos…

Sin ninguna delicadeza o contemplación, Sirmiq lo tomó del hombro izquierdo, obligándolo a levantarse inmediatamente – LEVÁNTATE! – ordenó haciéndolo caminar inútilmente, sus piernas no aguantaron y cayó de rodillas dejando escapar de nueva cuenta un grito de dolor – AHHH! – que resonó en toda la habitación – TE DIJE QUE TE LEVANTARAS! – ordenó empujándolo de una patada, empeorando su caída. Tux sentía los golpes propinados por el adulto, sus huesos gritaban de dolor con cada nuevo movimiento que realizaba, no deseaba moverse a rastras para evitar darle gusto a Sirmiq, pero no podía mantenerse de pie aunque quisiera, sin poder evitarlo regresaron los recuerdos de tan penosa misión, mientras se arrastraba entre la hojarasca para sobrevivir y cumplir con el objetivo que le habían impuesto… una lagrima recorrió su rostro al preguntarse si todo el sufrimiento pasado con cada nueva misión había valido la pena, al final de cuentas le habían negado la oportunidad de regresar a New York, aunque fuese una visita rápida….

Sirmiq sonrió al ver escurrir la lagrima, al fin estaba alcanzando su objetivo, después de tres días Tux mostraba un poco de debilidad… olvidándose de los golpes, tomó al muchacho y lo arrastró por la habitación, arrojándolo contra la pared opuesta… el cuerpo de Tux golpeó duramente la pared de frente, trayendo un nuevo quejido de dolor, fue volteado quedando de frente a su captor y atado de sus aletas de tal forma que no lograra moverse… El joven soldado se preguntaba que nuevas técnicas de tortura utilizaría en él, pero cuales quiera que fueran, dudaba mucho sentir placer, siendo lo único seguro el gran dolor que sentiría en su ya aporreado cuerpo.

El General Sirmiq verificó que las ataduras de Tux fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para evitar algún escape, regalándole una sonrisa maligna, "enterró" sus patas en el suelo, colocándose en una posición que el joven soldado conocía muy bien… colocó su aleta izquierda al frente y la derecha, cerrada en un puño, la colocó atrás de él y tomando velocidad, golpeó al chico en el estomago, provocando que éste vomitara sangre al recibir el puñetazo… varios tosidos acompañaron a tan poderoso golpe, Tux sabía bien que el General Sirmiq era famoso por su imponente fuerza y por aquel golpe que hizo cimbrarse sus costillas… algunos quejidos y tosidos acompañaron al resto de golpes consecutivos que le propino en diversas partes de su cuerpo, utilizando la misma posición utilizada para aplicar el primero de ellos…

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde su captura? Tux lo ignoraba, en él existía la sensación de haber pasado semanas en dicha habitación, pero estaba seguro de que se trataban de algunos días… Sirmiq sonrió al notar lo valioso que era el soldado en la Armada, puesto que, a pesar de haber transcurrido tres días, Tux seguía mostrando una resistencia física y psicológica admirable, sin embargo eso no lo excusaba de su comportamiento rebelde, él como superior no era tan blando como Iqniq o el resto de sus compañeros del Consejo, se había propuesto a darle una lección ejemplar y perdurable a Tux, sin importar los costos y sin titubeos.

Con un suspiró se detuvo, observando detenidamente a Tux que respiraba con algo de dificultad y que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia sangre, espero unos segundos a que se relajara el chico antes de hablar – Mi muchacho… aun estas a tiempo de disculparte y aceptar al equipo que te fue designado – dijo con una falsa tranquilidad – o si lo prefieres – tomó el rostro de Tux y lo levantó para verlo a los ojos – puedes sufrir lo que está por venir y olvidarte por completó del equipo – dijo en un tono extraño que le provocó un escalofrío de terror al alma del chico… A pesar de aquella sensación, esquivó la mirada de su superior, emitiendo un gruñido en respuesta, el General le soltó suavemente, regalándole una sonrisa.

Rio un poco al pensar en la nueva experiencia que le daría a conocer al joven soldado, recordaba muy bien los informes enviados de la base de New York que describían al pingüino que tenía enfrente como "inocente". Aceptaba que desde la llegada del muchacho a Antártida le había agradado, era fuerte a pesar de la complexión física que tenía y la decisión que mostraba en que cada actividad fue algo que admiró, situación que cambio en el momento en que Tux se comenzó a mostrar antipático de encontrarse en la base, desobedeciendo cada orden y realizando a su modo cada ejercicio o misión que le era asignada.

La respiración de Tux era errática y evidenciaba que en cualquier momento perdería el sentido… Sirmiq se acercó un poco al chico y, con sus aletas recorrió su pecho, apretando algunas partes del cuerpo que mostraban las heridas de los golpes con la finalidad de provocarle aún más dolor del que seguramente estaba sufriendo, mientras acercaba su pico en el oído – No te atrevas a perder el conocimiento – ordenó en forma de susurro, Tux simplemente respondió con un gruñido, si entender por qué rayos hacia eso el General y tratando de aguantar el dolor que le provocaba con su tacto… El General siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de Tux, bajando cada vez más por él, hasta que llego a su vientre, bajando su aleta lentamente, sonriéndole de una forma que jamás lo había hecho…

Tux abrió su ojo con evidente terror, al sentir la aleta de Sirmiq cerca de esa zona tan privada para todos… sintió encogerse su corazón al darse cuenta de lo planeado por el General, sin poder creer que le ocurriese de nuevo… El General sonrió ampliamente al verlo de aquella forma… Tux trató de removerse, ignorando el dolor de los golpes, con la finalidad de zafarse de sus cadenas sin éxito, mientras sentía las caricias otorgadas por el adulto a su cuerpo, estaba seguro que sólo era para asustarlo, para debilitar su carácter y se disculpara inmediatamente, no creía capaz a ese pingüino de ejecutar tan macabro y conocido acto en él, porque no era de esa calaña… no quería creerlo, no quería volver a pasar por eso… pero que equivocado estaba.

Sirmiq no perdía detalle de cada una de las expresiones de Tux, motivándole a continuar con su actividad… dirigió su pico al cuello del chico y lo rozó en varias ocasiones de manera suave, provocando que las plumas de Tux se esponjaran por la sensación que le provocaban esos roces… Avergonzado, cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, debía controlar sus instintos tanto como pudiera, pero era inútil, y sin poder evitarlo un calor extraño y desconocido, parecido a una fiebre, se apoderó de su cuerpo… El General continuó rozando con su pico el cuerpo de Tux, pasando sus aletas por los costados de manera suave y pausada, alterando al chico de alguna forma "_con que a esto se refería con placer?_" pensó internamente removiéndose, tratando de explicarse el porqué de aquellas sensaciones que nacían con los roces otorgados por el mayor y que trataba de evitar sentir… finalmente presionó su lengua entre su pico con la finalidad de no emitir alguno de los sonidos que deseaban salir con tal tacto, provocando que sangrara.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para romper los grilletes de sus aletas, pero todo era inútil, estaba débil y demasiado lastimado para lograrlo… Sirmiq lo empujó contra la pared nuevamente, dirigiendo su aleta en la entrada del soldado e introduciendo la punta en la misma… Tux abrió su ojo soltando un gruñido al sentirse invadido en aquella zona, provocando la risa de Sirmiq – acaso no te gusta soldado? – Preguntó introduciendo un poco más la punta para moverla suavemente dentro de él… Bastaron algunos minutos para que la respiración de Tux se comenzara a ser errada, la fiebre se había apoderado por completo de su cuerpo, dejando ver un fuerte rubor en su rostro…

Después de tan tortuosos minutos, Sirmiq decidió que era momento de darle fin a todo eso, sacó la punta de su aleta trayendo consigo un suspiro de parte del chico al sentirse liberado de aquella sensación molesta, se acercó un poco más a Tux, colocando sus aletas en el costado de los hombros del otro y se posicionó en la entrada de Tux, quien tembló al sentirlo tan cerca y al ver la posición que tomaba el General, comprendiendo lo que a continuación se avecinaba… Abrió su ojo, que se tornaba vidrioso, tan grande como pudo y le dio una mirada profunda tratando de transmitirle su suplica de que no lo hiciera… abrió el pico para decirle que se alejara de él, que estaba demente al querer ejecutar ese acto, pero la aleta del General detuvo las palabras que estaban a punto de salir al apretar su pico, impidiéndole hablar – lo siento mucho muchacho, perdiste tu oportunidad de discúlpate – dijo seriamente mostrando un brillo en sus ojos que hizo temblar a Tux.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, fue en cuestión de segundos, en un momento le daba una mirada y en el siguiente se encontraba finalmente dentro del cuerpo del chico, soltándole el pico durante el transcurso de ese tiempo para que al fin pudiese hablar… No importaba que tan fuerte fuera, no pudo evitar emitir un grito desgarrador producto del fuerte dolor provocado por la irrupción de Sirmiq en él, se olvidó por completo del tiempo y del lugar en que se encontraba, la sensación de calor en su cuerpo provocada por el continuo tacto de Sirmiq desapareció por completo, dejándole el paso a varios escalofríos que nacían de aquella zona recién herida… las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar en el rostro de Tux, mismas que salían de forma rebelde, mojando no sólo sus mejillas sino también el parche colocado en su ojo derecho…

Sirmiq procuró que su acción fuese rápida, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si le provocaba alguna herida a Tux o si estaba listo para aquello… sonrió satisfecho al escuchar el desgarrador grito del chico al ser soltado, ampliando su sonrisa al ver las lagrimas que salían del ojo visible y como corrían por ambos lados de su rostro, mostrando que el otro ojo no estaba muerto en su totalidad… pero una "extraña" sensación recorrió su cuerpo, una sensación que de algún modo conocía y que no había notado con anterioridad, borrando inmediatamente su sonrisa…


	7. ADVIRTIENDO UNA AUSENCIA

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**Advirtiendo una ausencia**

El General abrió los ojos sin quitar su mirada de Tux, tratando de explicarse aquella sensación, sin lograr imaginar la conclusión a la que había llegado – mírame a los ojos – ordenó rápidamente sin salir de él, obteniendo como respuesta que el chico voltease el rostro al lado derecho mostrando el parche… Sirmiq realizó un ruido con el pico al ver la renuencia del joven y sin ninguna contemplación tomo su rostro obligándolo a verlo – MÍRAME A LOS OJOS SOLDADO! ES UNA ORDEN! – Tux abrió su ojo aún con lágrimas, Sirmiq entreabrió su pico mostrándose molesto ante la existencia de una ausencia de la que no se había percatado con anterioridad.

– No soy el primero… cierto? – Preguntó denotando la frustración en su voz, sintiendo temblar más fuerte a Tux al escuchar dicha declaración, el General emitió gruñido de molestia con la respuesta silenciosa recibida, antes de recargar en su totalidad su cuerpo contra el del chico – quién fue? – interrogó, Tux se limitó a cerrar fuertemente su ojo y tratar de dirigir su rostro al piso a pesar del agarre del General, evitando la mirada de su captor que soltó su rostro – TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA SOLDADO! – Gritó retirando su miembro y volviéndolo a introducir rudamente, provocando un nuevo gritó en Tux – RESPÓNDEME SOLDADO! – Ordenó nuevamente repitiendo dicha acción, sin obtener respuesta del chico que se limitaba a mantener su ojo fuertemente cerrado… molesto por la falta de respuesta, decidió convertir la situación en un juego de adivinanzas – fue Espiráculo durante tu gran ataque? – preguntó empujando con fuerza…

Las punzadas que sentía en su cuerpo eran indescriptibles, sentía como si su cuerpo fuese siendo destrozado y con cada nueva pregunta su situación empeoraba… escuchó la voz de Sirmiq realizado otra pregunta al respecto – acaso fue Alfred? – Tux asustado y adolorido movió negativamente la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre, esperando con eso que el General no fijara sus objetivos contra su compañero y que las rudas embestidas parasen y le dejase en paz, logrando su ultima finalidad al escuchar la siguiente pregunta – entonces fue algún compañero de tu anterior equipo? – el chico volvió a mover negativamente la cabeza, temblando por la sensación de dolor que recorría por su cuerpo…

– Ya veo – dijo separándose un poco y colocando sus aletas en los hombros de Tux – quién fue? – Preguntó suavemente esperando una respuesta a su cuestionamiento, el chico dirigió su mirada al piso sin contestar, evitando la mirada de Sirmiq y preguntándose el porqué del interés a ese detalle… Sonrió al ver la necedad del muchacho de contestar sobre quien había sido el causante de tal perdida y, a la vez, de su frustración… a pesar de mostrar un poco más de docilidad al contestar las preguntas, seguía mostrando algo de rebeldía.

– Será como tú quieras – dijo comenzando a moverse dentro de Tux acompasadamente y flotando su pico constantemente en su cuello, provocando una mezcla de dolor y placer en el chico, quien trataba de evitar con todas sus fuerzas el gritar por el dolor del movimiento y sus heridas o el emitir algún gemido de placer por el tacto del pico y de las aletas que realizaba el General en su cuerpo, sin mucho éxito… Tux mantenía su ojo cerrado, tratando se traer en ese momento los recuerdos de su anterior equipo, cuando se encontraba bajo la seguridad y protección de Skipper, pero con lo que sucedía a su alrededor sólo lograba atraer consigo tristes recuerdos y un profundo sentimiento de soledad, preguntándose justo en ese momento si K y Rico le echarían de menos…

Al fin había dejado de moverse dentro del chico, recargó su pecho sobre el de Tux sin salir de él, observándole al rostro… Su cuerpo temblaba sin control, primero por el dolor y segundo, aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, por el placer que le había hecho sentir Sirmiq con los movimientos y los roces de su pico en su cuello… El General sentía como temblaba el cuerpo del chico, sonriendo con maldad – ahora me dirás quien fue? – Preguntó con voz suave pero seria, acercando su pico al oído del muchacho, quien dio un respingo, sin abrir su ojo, al escuchar la voz de su superior. Al no recibir respuesta, comenzó nuevamente a moverse dentro de él, provocando un quejido de dolor en Tux – ya estas decidido a hablar? – Preguntó nuevamente deteniéndose luego de algunos minutos, el chico continuó con los ojos cerrados y se limitó a mover la cabeza negativamente.

Por muy dolorosa que fuese dicha situación, no le contaría que había sido torturado y violado en aquella misión en la cual tardó meses en regresar a la base, no tanto por el tiempo que requirió para extraer la información sino por su captura y recuperación, dando a su regreso un sinfín de excusas que sirvieron para demostrar las complicaciones que surgimiento retrasando su regreso con la información, eso era algo muy personal que se llevaría a la tumba junto con Henry. Sirmiq tronó su lengua dentro de su pico, al darse cuenta que la voluntad mostrada por el chico en su contra no había desaparecido por completo, aún era muy resistente y evidentemente estaba dispuesto a no hablar, sin importar lo que le hiciese… así que tomo una decisión – si así lo prefieres – dijo sonriendo…

Paso su pico por el cuello de Tux nuevamente, dispuesto a continuar torturándolo de aquel modo, sus roces provocaron que el chico temblara debajo suyo… por un instante, el joven soldado abrió el pico como si quisiera decir algo, pero finalmente lo cerró con fuerza dejando escapar más lágrimas de su ojo, Sirmiq entrecerró los ojos ante dicha acción y continuó frotando su pico, realizando ligeros cortes con la punta del mismo en el cuello del soldado que sangraron… bajo hasta su pecho y arrancó algunas plumas, recordándole nuevamente a Tux su promesa de causarle tanto dolor como placer en sus acciones… finalmente, algunos quejidos en forma de ronroneos guturales se escucharon por parte de Tux, le destrozaba por dentro el hecho no poder evitar sentir todo aquello, así como el no poder liberarse de tan espantosa situación.

Hasta ese instante, Tux se dio cuenta que había olvidado por completo lo acontecido en esa misión en Inglaterra, sustituyendo tan dolorosas sensaciones por estas nuevas que sentía, descubriendo que al menos esos sujetos no lo habían torturado de la misma forma que Sirmiq, ellos habían sido más directos…

El General no sabía si admirarse por la resistencia del soldado o considerarlo un estúpido, sonriendo ampliamente al concluir que el chico serviría para cualquier tipo de misión de alto riesgo que le fuese asignada, puesto que el principal requisito era el aguantar todo tipo de tortura, a esas alturas ya no le interesaba el que aceptara o no el equipo de novatos que le había designado, con lo acontecido tomó una nueva decisión: lo asignaría al equipo de Fuerzas Especiales de Misiones de Alto Riesgo presidido por el Coronel Marrelq, junto con su compañero Alfred, con la seguridad de que, si Tux aguantaba todo aquello, su inseparable compañero lo haría de igual forma…

Cansado de ese juego, decidió darle fin comenzando a moverse de una forma rápida y menos acompasada dentro de Tux – esto acabará pronto – le aseguró, provocando que el soldado abriera su ojo y temblara de temor, sin imaginarse lo que a continuación haría el General en él… El continuo y rápido movimiento realizado al fin provocó que el chico emitiera algunos gemidos de placer combinados con algunos quejidos de dolor, trato inútilmente retirarse acortando la distancia entre él y la pared, se retorció un poco esperando con eso evitar las continuas y dolorosas embestidas de su superior, sin lograr su cometido…

Por su parte, Sirmiq sonrió al escucharlo y al sentir como se movía con la finalidad de alejarse de él, aumentando con ello la velocidad de sus embestidas arrinconando contra la pared al chico con la finalidad de impedirle el movimiento y destruyendo sus esperanzas de escapar… después de un rato así, rio ligeramente antes de permitir salir su esencia dentro del joven pingüino…

Tux dio un sonoro respingo, quedándose totalmente paralizado ante la nueva sensación dentro de su cuerpo aprisionado, comenzando a temblar descontroladamente y a abrir el pico sin poder emitir algún sonido… Sirmiq notó como el chico no pudo retener por más tiempo las lágrimas rebeldes que comenzaron a resbalar rápidamente de su ojo derecho, sonrió satisfecho separándose de manera suave y lenta del muchacho, que se dejo caer vencido quedando semi-colgando de sus aletas… Tux ya no aguantó más, su espíritu se encontraba débil y su resistencia física lo abandonó, dejándose caer al frente, deseando perderse dentro de un oscuro abismo que se abría frente a él… El General sostuvo su cuerpo y lo arrinconó nuevamente contra la pared de manera ruda, Tux abrió su pico y finalmente susurro – déjeme, por favor – después de varios días sin hablar…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraba recargado y encadenado en el mismo lugar donde ocurrió todo, mantenía su mirada perdida en un punto indefinido, respirando pesadamente sintiendo el sudor y la sangre escurrir por todo su cuerpo adormecido por los constantes golpes y las fracturas existentes, una sensación de hormigueo recorría su aleta derecha dislocada y una sensación parecida junto a algunos escalofríos nacían de aquella nueva herida interna… su mente trataba de encontrar un porqué a una pregunta que pasaba fugazmente por su mente sin lograr determinar qué era aquello que deseaba responder… Sirmiq se mantenía frente a él, observando cada expresión o movimiento del muchacho que evidentemente estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, así como él mismo se encontraba, pero la satisfacción de ver tan dócil al chico era algo que jamás olvidaría.

– Tux – lo llamó, provocando una mirada de miedo y terror, acompañada de nuevos temblores en el chico al escuchar su voz, haciéndolo sonreír ampliamente – Que te quede claro: si continuas con ese comportamiento rebelde, repetiremos esto cuando menos te lo esperes – indicó Sirmiq sin dejar de observa al chico, quien parecía estar a punto de perder el conocimiento – te quedo claro? – preguntó, sin que la respuesta a aquel cuestionamiento llegará, Tux se mantenía sin mostrar otra emoción que no fuera miedo, terminando por fijar su vista en el suelo, como si se tratara de un muñeco o un ser sin vida…

El General le restó importancia a la falta de respuesta del chico, y con un suspiró salió de la habitación dejándolo atrapado en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición en que ocurrió todo aquello, sin decir alguna otra palabra o dirigirle una mirada…

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, el cuerpo del chico comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, olvidándose de su semi-inconsciencia y el dolor de sus heridas, permitiendo que la adrenalina tomara control de su cuerpo, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, dejando salir todas aquellas lagrimas que logro retener durante toda la jornada – MALDITO! – volvió a gritar, comenzando a retorcerse sin importarle el dolor que provenía de sus aletas aprisionadas, de los moretones que habían quedado por los golpes recibidos en esos días, de los cortes que sangraban abundantemente y sobre todo de aquella parte recién herida.

– MALDITO! – Gritó, mientras se le quebraba la voz y se dejaba caer de rodillas con la cabeza colgando, las lágrimas continuaban escurriendo en silencio mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por espasmos al sentir aún el pico y aletas del General en él… esperando un final que sin duda llegaría durante el transcurrir de la noche.

Sirmiq se encontraba recargado en la puerta sonriendo ampliamente al escuchar los gritos desgarradores y el llanto que emitía Tux al ver su ausencia, sin duda había ganado…


	8. MIRADA DECIDIDA

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**Mirada decidida**

Cuándo y cuánto había dormido? No lo sabía, el cansancio de llorar y del esfuerzo físico al que fue obligado, le hicieron caer en un sopor sin darse cuenta, superando la sensación de dolor y frustración que recorrían su cuerpo y mente, o tal vez aquello lo había provocado… cuando abrió su ojo, su mente se desubico de la realidad, no reconocía el lugar en que se encontraba y por unos momentos se preguntó los motivos por los que se encontraba atado y tan herido, hizo una lista rápida de las misiones que la habían asignado últimamente, tratando de recordar cuál era el objetivo de aquella…

Observó el lugar: la habitación estaba ligeramente iluminada por una pequeña lámpara, mostrando con ello que había alguien más en esta, la experiencia le había demostrado que, generalmente, a los prisioneros se les dejaba a oscuras para que sus peores temores surgieran y con ello quebrar su espíritu… lo más extraño era la ausencia de emociones en su ser, tal vez había sido drogado, trato de levantarse pero un calambre en su pata y las costillas rotas, hicieron que su cuerpo lastimado gritara por descanso, volviendo a caer patéticamente para quedar colgado.

– Veo que ya despertaste – una voz conocida por él resonó en la habitación, trayendo consigo los recuerdos de lo sucedido en los últimos días, la furia se apodero de su cuerpo conforme recordaba cada una de las acciones realizadas en él, hasta llegar a lo acontecido hace unas cuantas horas, regresando los temblores en su cuerpo… el sonido de los pasos de su captor le helaron la sangre, el miedo y la vergüenza llenaron su corazón y, sintiendo como algo en su interior se quebraba, quedamente contestó – si… Señor – apretando los ojos cuando una risa ligera se escuchó en la habitación – veo que has tenido un cambio de actitud… muy bien muchacho – unas ligeras palmadas en forma de aplausos resonaron en cada rincón de la habitación, haciendo sentir mucho peor a Tux al darse cuenta que estaba cediendo en el juego de ese psicópata.

Cuando cesó el ruido, un objeto húmedo cayó cerca de él, llenado sus fosas nasales de un olor muy conocido, al abrir su ojo vio que se trataba de un pescado – he allí tu premio – dijo Sirmiq sentado observando con interés las reacciones del joven pingüino, quien se sintió menos que una mascota y con cierta molestia volteo su rostro hacia otra dirección, negándose a consumir tan sospechoso alimento, con lo ocurrido, no podía esperar algún detalle agradable de parte de ese sujeto… una sonrisa socarrona se hizo presente en el rostro del General, quien se recargo en su silla, cruzando su pata – supuse que tendrías hambre, con tanta actividad… – se levanto de su lugar caminando lentamente – pero me equivoque… veo que no tienes hambre – dijo con sorna, acercándose al chico, quien al ver la cercanía de Sirmiq no puedo evitar que un temblor recorriera su cuerpo – eres un perezoso… dormiste más de 24 horas – dijo burlonamente moviendo negativamente la cabeza – acaso fue demasiado para ti? – preguntó comenzando a reír divertido con la situación, provocando un fuerte rubor en el chico, al darse cuenta de lo cansado y lastimado que se encontraba, la posibilidad de que estuviese desmayado y no dormido eran mínima.

– LEVÁNTATE – ordenó viéndolo fijamente… Tux movió un poco sus patas para levantarse, pero entonces recordó el motivo por el cual se encontraba en dicho lugar, las humillaciones y el dolor provocado por aquel sujeto que no sabía nada de él, con un gruñido dirigió su vista a otra dirección y dejo caer nuevamente el cuerpo, negándose a ejecutar la orden. Sirmiq levantó su ceja, al parecer el muchacho aún tenía un poco de fuerza de voluntad – LE-VAN-TA-TE – ordenó nuevamente arrastrando cada silaba de forma que el cabeza hueca del soldado entendiera la orden, misma que no fue obedecida.

Rechisto sin quitar la vista de Tux – SOLDADO! TE DI UNA ORDEN! – el joven pingüino dio un respingo al escuchar el grito de Sirmiq, pero no se movió de su lugar preparándose para las consecuencias de su rebeldía… la paciencia del General se agotó y caminó rápidamente en su dirección… En cuanto Sirmiq se acercó para tomarlo de las plumas de su pecho, se impulso de sus patas, haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que le restaban, para encestarle un golpe directo al rostro del General, quien emitió un grito de sorpresa ante aquel movimiento realizado por Tux… Su cuerpo no resistió más y se dejo caer, pero esta vez satisfecho al ver escurrir un hilito sangre del pico de su superior…

Sirmiq pasó su aleta por su pico observando la sangre que salida la herida provocada, temblaba de furia que trataba de contener al ver el ligero daño provocado por el chico, producto de un descuido de él y por su excesiva confianza al verlo débil y "dócil"… sin retirar la vista de su aleta, comenzó a reír suavemente, apareciendo un rictus de locura en su rostro – muy bien hecho Tux – dijo viéndolo fijamente, provocando una mirada de sorpresa en el chico al escuchar la felicitación… Tux entrecerró su ojo preguntándose qué haría a continuación el General para castigar aquel hecho.

Sirmiq limpio la sangre que aún escurría de su pico, sin quitar aquella expresión, dio vuelta moviendo la cabeza suavemente de un lado a otro. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió de la misma sin decir nada más, dejando en la completa oscuridad al chico… Tux observó por horas la puerta, sin dejarse de preguntar el por qué le había dejado solo, sin hacerle nada a pesar del golpe que le había encestado en el rostro, resignado y convencido que Sirmiq no regresaría, cerró sus ojos esperando que al despertar se encontrara en su incomoda litera de su aburrida habitación, que compartía con el inepto de su compañero Alfred…


	9. OPACANDO LA MIRADA

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

**Opacando la mirada y divisando una salida**

Un ruido le despertó, abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Sirmiq frente al suyo – Buenos días, Tux… – saludo, colocando sus aletas en los hombros y empujándolo contra la pared – creo que no te quedó clara tu última lección – dijo aprisionando el cuerpo del soldado contra el suyo, Tux abrió los ojos y antes de que pudiese responder fue nuevamente penetrado por el General sin ninguna contemplación… su gritó de dolor lleno toda la habitación, seguido por otros más… Era más doloroso que la última vez, las embestidas eran más consecutivas y rápidas, podía sentir la furia del General a través de ellas… sus gritos de dolor llenaron la habitación, saliendo inclusive de aquella, escuchándose por los pasillos vacíos de aquella base abandonada que había tomado Sirmiq para realizar sus anotaciones y planes de batalla con tranquilidad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir, mientras que varias heridas que habían cerrado durante las noches se volvían a abrir – DÉJAME! – gritó aterrado y adolorido por lo que sucedía nuevamente – DÉJAME POR FAVOR! – sus gritos de súplica llegaban a los oídos de Sirmiq, provocando su risa maniática mientras aumentaba la fuerza del movimiento… Tux, nunca imagino que podría ser peor que la última vez, pero Sirmiq se lo estaba demostrando con cada nueva embestida que realizaba… su cuerpo no aguantó más y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, en ese instante el General le retiró sus ataduras dejando caer sus aletas…

Al sentir sus patas desfallecer se sostuvo de lo único que tenía cerca: el cuerpo de Sirmiq, llorando como jamás en su vida lo había hecho; trató de ejercer fuerza para retirarse un poco del General, quien al sentir el movimiento del chico acercó aún más su cuerpo, aprisionándolo fuertemente contra la pared… finalmente se dio por vencido, perdiendo las fuerzas que le restaban y cediendo a lo que realizaba en su cuerpo, simplemente se sostuvo de los hombros de su captor, cerrando los ojos en espera de que todo terminase.

Sirmiq sonrió ampliamente al sentir el agarre de Tux, humedeciéndose su hombro con las lágrimas silenciosas que derramaba el chico sin emitir nada que no fuera algún sonido o quejido de dolor, de repente el cuerpo del chico se aflojo, alertándolo – SOLDADO, MAS TE VALE NO PERDER EL CONOCIMIENTO! – le ordenó sin detener sus movimientos… continuaron así por un par de minutos hasta que un ligero zumbido se escuchó en la habitación, siendo opacado por el ruido existente en el lugar, el General hizo caso omiso al distinguir el ruido provocado por algún aparato que se encontraba dentro, continuando con su actividad y disfrutando los sonidos que emitía el chico… nuevamente se escuchó el zumbido junto con una voz – General Sirmiq! – el aludido realizo un sonido con el pico disminuyendo sus movimientos, mientras Tux levantaba la mirada sin lograr distinguir nada en absoluto, tratando de encontrar el origen de aquella voz que le pareció un murmullo… Por tercera vez se dejó escuchar el zumbido y por segunda vez la voz – General Sirmiq! – el aludido se detuvo por completo y molestó término con aquello saliendo del muchacho, quien se dejó caer en el piso de rodillas jadeando y temblando…

Tratando de recuperar la respiración, se pasó una aleta por sus cejas, cerrando los ojos y relajando su cuerpo… cuando los abrió nuevamente, observó la mirada opaca que presentaba Tux, preguntándose si habría sido muy duro con él, su cuerpo se tensó desechando la idea, recupero la compostura y tomo un pequeño woki toki que había colocado en la mesa a su regreso, en caso de que lo llamasen.

Dirigió una dura mirada al chico, que se mantenía inmóvil en el suelo, respirando pesadamente – Será mejor que no hables – ordenó antes contestar el woki toki – aquí Sirmiq, cambio… – respondió al llamado… Tux entreabrió su ojo tratando de ver su alrededor sin mucho éxito, esa era una gran oportunidad para pedir ayuda, su corazón latía desesperadamente como si quisiese escapar del pecho, entreabrió su pico decidido a escapar de ese lugar pidiendo ayuda, pero el miedo lo detuvo, nada le aseguraba que llegasen por él y esa acción sólo podría causar la repetición de tan desagradable experiencia… cerró su pico y agacho la mirada, derramando silenciosas lagrimas, colocando su aleta derecha a la altura del corazón, mientras terminaba de hablar el General…

Su vista se encontraba nublada, no escuchaba sonido alguno que no fuera un zumbido, las palabras llegaban a sus oídos en forma de murmullos sin importar el volumen con las que fuesen emitidas, su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor y sus sentidos se encontraban aturdidos por tan espeluznante jornada, las lágrimas continuaban escurriendo por su rostro sin poder evitarlo, preguntándose por qué la vida lo había elegido a él para vivir todo eso… abrió su ojo aterrado al pensar que continuarían con aquello en cuanto cortara comunicación el General, nuevos temblores se presentaron, se arrastró de espaldas sin quitar la mirada de su captor hasta que chocó con la pared y tomando sus rodillas comenzó a temblar suplicando mentalmente que no se repitiera aquello.

– Entendido… me presentare en dos horas… no pidas explicaciones, estoy ocupado con algo importante… no me interesa… dije que en dos horas… – dijo cortando la comunicación, apagó el woki toki y lo colocó sobre la mesa volteando en dirección al chico… Tux dio un brinco al darse cuenta que era observado por Sirmiq, comenzando a temblar al verlo acercarse – aléjate – dijo en un susurro – ya no por favor – suplicó sin retirar su mirada de los ojos del General, dejando salir más lágrimas de terror y dolor al verlo acercarse… El General detuvo su caminar, dejando ver un rictus demente ante la reacción que mostraba el chico con su presencia – Levántate – ordenó estrictamente, provocando un temblor en Tux, quien se encogió en su lugar y calló sus leves suplicas – ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE! TE ORDENE QUE TE LEVANTARAS! – gritó caminando en su dirección, ante esto, el chico como pudo se levantó del piso quedando recargado en la barda, deteniendo el caminar de Sirmiq…

Con una amplia sonrisa se acercó al chico, quien cerró su ojo emitiendo una leve suplica – no por favor – pasó su aleta por la mejilla izquierda del muchacho, quien se limitó a temblar y continuar su llanto, recorriéndola desde su parche hasta la punta de su pico – muy bien – felicitó sonriendo ampliamente… dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla – SÍGUEME – ordenó caminando por un pasillo poco iluminado, Tux se quedó parado observando el pasillo, dejando fluir nuevos y pasados temores dentro de su corazón, cientos de preguntas revoloteaban dentro de su cabeza, todas ellas en busca de una respuesta sencilla de sobre al lugar que quería llevarlo y qué le haría a continuación; Sirmiq al no escuchar los pasos del chico dio vuelta a su cabeza, para dirigirle una mirada ruda y hacerlo caminar… la mirada del General le provoco un escalofrío y con dificultad comenzó a seguirlo, tratando de mantener una distancia prudente tras de él.

Durante el trayecto, salían algunos quejidos de dolor por el esfuerzo realizado para caminar y el fuerte dolor que emanaba de aquella herida interna, que le hacía a su cuerpo gritar por descanso... no lograba ver gran cosa, todo se encontraba envuelto en una neblina densa, sus oídos zumbaban y el sabor a sangre se encontraba presente en su pico, podía sentir como la sangre escurría por sus heridas recién abiertas, a pesar de tener el cuerpo adormecido en consecuencia de los dolorosos calambres y los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo y nacían de su zona baja…

Sirmiq caminaba lentamente con las aletas en su espalda, con la finalidad de que el chico pudiese seguirle el paso, sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de la absurda consideración que le tenía después de tan dolorosa jornada provocada… El pasillo era largo, algunos cables y mangueras recorrían las paredes, mostrando algunas interrupciones a causa del paso del tiempo; una tenue luz lo iluminaba por la falta de lámparas funcionales, demostrando con ello el descuido y abandono del lugar… El recorrido duro varios minutos debido a la velocidad en que caminaban, realizado en completo silencio, escuchándose simplemente la respiración pesada de Tux, producto del dolor y algunos chispazos que emitían los cables… finalmente, el General se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió, dejándole el paso a Tux – entra – ordenó simplemente.

Tux entró inseguro a la habitación, recibiendo una patada por parte de Sirmiq – APRESÚRATE QUE NO TENGO TU TIEMPO! – Gritó entrando en la habitación – quédate aquí – ordenó – regreso en un minuto – salió del lugar dejando la puerta abierta… Una serie de emociones se arremolinaban en su interior mientras se levantaba, desde miedo, frustración, arrepentimiento por su comportamiento, odio, ira, tristeza, temor; su atención se poso en la entrada abierta de la habitación, sin duda era un excelente momento para escapar, pero no quería enfrentarse con la furia y castigo de su captor en caso de ser capturado nuevamente, optó por mantenerse de pie lo más que pudiese y esperar su regreso… comenzó a sollozar al recordar lo sucedido minutos atrás, sabiendo que su fuerza de voluntad se había marchado, pensando en su desgracia, recordó a Skipper y las razones por las que se enfrentaba a todos los peligros, con tal de regresar a su hogar, debía ser fuerte y no darse por vencido, sólo tenía una cosa que hacer y esa era: "obedecer las órdenes de Sirmiq", para que no se repitiera algo parecido.

El sonido de pasos le hizo abrir su ojo, vio como entraba Sirmiq a la habitación, sin dirigirle una mirada, con un par de contenedores y los colocaba en el suelo para volver a salir… cerró su ojo preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación, repitiéndose la escena anterior en varias ocasiones, hasta que una cubetada de agua fría fue arrojada en su lastimado cuerpo, seguida por otras más – Tu cuerpo está muy sucio – dijo con sorna el General sosteniendo el balde de agua, mientras la habitación se inundaba del aroma a sangre revuelta con agua; el contacto del agua fría provoco un intenso ardor en sus heridas como si fueran tocadas por un fierro caliente, abrió su ojo sin poder aguantar el dolor dejando salir un grito, sus fosas nasales se inundaron del repulsivo olor dejándose caer de rodillas mientras su estomago se revolvía y devolvía el poco alimento existente dentro de él.

– Levántate – ordenó Sirmiq, al ver de rodillas al chico y arqueándose sin devolver gran cosa… Tux lentamente se colocó de pie limpiándose el pico con su aleta, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que topo con pared, recargando el peso de su cuerpo en ella con el ojo cerrado por el dolor, alistándose para recibir otro tanto de agua helada… Después de varios cubetazos con el líquido helado, tiritaba de frio, temblaba de dolor y sus lágrimas de vergüenza se combinaban con el agua que escurría por su rostro.

Sirmiq colocó el balde vacío en el suelo, de entre sus plumas saco un pequeño trapo y se acercó al chico para colocarle una venda en los ojos – vamos – ordenó colocando su aleta en su hombro para empujarle al frente – camina – Tux comenzó a caminar lentamente y de manera insegura, escuchando las pisadas de Sirmiq tras de él, preguntándose sobre su destino… pasaron algunos minutos antes de que ladrara una nueva orden – DETENTE – obedeciendo de inmediato, tembló al sentir el ligero contacto que tuvo el General con él, cuando paso a su lado.

La distancia que recorrió no fue larga, o al menos eso le decía su sentido del oído… el rechinar de una puerta al abrirse se escuchó, provocando un profundo eco en el pasillo, detalle que hizo más atemorizante su estadía en el lugar – Adelante – ordenó Sirmiq. Tux dio algunos pasos inseguros por la falta de vista, el temor continuaba presente en su mente impidiéndole actuar de manera libre… La inseguridad del chico y su respiración entrecortada por el dolor y el miedo comenzaron a desesperar al General; de entre sus plumas saco un pequeño reloj de bolsillo verificando que el cumplimiento de las dos horas estaba próximo, al parecer había tardado más de lo calculado.

Tux pasó a su lado, estirando una aleta al frente con la finalidad de tratar guiarse por el nuevo pasillo… Sirmiq hizo un sonido con el pico al ver avanzar la aguja del reloj y, tratando de mantener la calma, tomo de la aleta extendida al joven soldado para hacerlo caminar más rápido… Tux al sentir el nuevo agarre emitió un sonoro respingo, pero no pudo retirarse a tiempo, puesto que sintió como alguien lo jalaba haciendo que avanzara más rápido de lo que podían sus patas y su cuerpo adoloridos… trataba de esforzarse en caminar a la misma velocidad del General, dejando salir sus lagrimas de dolor por las heridas y tratando de evitar retirar su aleta…

De repente, el cambio de ambiente se dejo sentir en su cuerpo, identificando el frío que fue más intenso al tener húmedo su cuerpo, siguieron avanzando por una superficie de nieve suave… al fin se detuvieron y le quito la venda de los ojos, mostrándole un paraje solitario en medio de la nieve, estaba oscuro y la aurora boreal hacia acto de presencia en el cielo sobre ellos – vete – dijo suavemente Sirmiq, recibiendo una mirada confundida por parte del chico, cuya mente había recreado las más horribles escenas que podrían suceder en un paraje como ese.

Sirmiq, al ver la falta de cooperación del chico en retirarse, decidió asustarlo un poco, colocando su aleta en el hombro – Será mejor que te largues… o acaso quieres volver a repetir lo anterior – preguntó con burla provocando que Tux se tensara al sentir el tacto y comenzara a caminar lentamente en dirección desconocida… Tux no sabía a dónde ir, su cabeza se encontraba demasiado aturdida como para buscar el camino correcto, así que solo avanzó entre la nieve alejándose de ese horrible lugar…

Caminó lentamente, tratando de mantenerse de pie el mayor tiempo posible, cada paso que daba le era tan doloroso, pero tenía que alejarse de ese lugar como fuera… al fin, llego a un montículo de nieve, dejándose caer sobre él, temblando de dolor comenzó a cavar una pequeña cueva dentro del mismo, hasta lograr un agujero de regular tamaño, se introdujo en él y lo tapo con la misma nieve que había retirado… recargo su espalda en una de la paredes mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente, ocultando su rostro entre sus aletas… después de tanto tiempo, se sentía tan indefenso y pequeño, deseaba desaparecer más que nada en este mundo…

Sirmiq lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció, sabía bien que no se dirigía a la base y mucho menos a los dormitorios, sino a la dirección contraria, pero eso no le interesaba, había alcanzado su objetivo: **hacerle obedecer cuando recibía una orden suya**…


	10. EPILOGO

**Y llegamos al final de esta historia, muchas gracias por los comentarios y sus visitas ;)**

**EPÍLOGO**

Al tercer día de estar escondido dentro la nieve, decidió volver a la base para curar sus heridas, pero el miedo se apoderó nuevamente de su alma, no deseaba contestar las preguntas de sus compañeros sobre el porqué de su estado, sobre quién le había causado dichas heridas y mucho menos ver la cara de pánico de Alfred mientras lo llevaba a rastras a la enfermería, donde seguramente descubrirían lo que le había sucedido, trayendo consigo más preguntas y seguros interrogatorios sobre lo acontecido en la supuesta misión a la que "partió" días atrás y el porqué de su regreso prematuro… mucho menos, quería encontrarse cara a cara con el General, mostrándole los resultados obtenidos de tan siniestra sesión… Finalmente decidió "realizar" dichosa misión, retardando su regreso a la base de Antártida y permitiendo, de ese modo, que sus heridas sanaran por si solas.

Las noches se habían convertido en situaciones trágicas y aterradoras que lo mantenían despierto, no podía evitar despertar escuchando los pasos sobre la nieve de su captor buscándolo, en algunas otras noches tenía pesadillas que revivían cada momento vivido en aquella habitación como si estuviese ocurriendo en esos instantes, provocando que la cueva en la nieve se hiciera más profunda al tratar de escapar de aquellos demonios imaginarios…

Después de mantenerse oculto por una semana, comenzó a preguntarse por qué razón Sirmiq no se había tomado la molestia de buscarlo y regresarlo a la base, puesto que era el único que sabía que la misión era una total mentira, no era que deseara que lo encontrará, pero le aterraba imaginar un destino peor que el acontecido días atrás... Para esos momentos, carecía de voz para comunicarse debido a los constantes gritos emitidos en las noches o durante sus breves descansos.

Pasaron algunos días más, se encontraba recostado en el suelo cubierto con un poco de nieve que caía del cielo, cuando escucho pasos cerca de la zona, emitiendo un grito silencioso de terror se levantó y corrió tropezándose a la cueva que había hecho de manera improvisada y que ahora funcionaba como refugio para él, ocultándose de aquellas presencias que resultaron ser dos pingüinos que realizaban reconocimiento…

– Te lo juro – decía uno de los pingüinos que evidentemente era mayor que él – llevo 25 años en servicio en este lugar y es la primera vez que veo de tan buen humor al General Sirmiq… fue realmente extraño y perturbador… estoy seguro que sonreía de felicidad – continuó hablando, mostrando una cara de confusión y de desconcierto ante lo que comentaba sin dejar de caminar

– JAJAJAJAJAJA – rio su compañero divertido por el comentario – ESTÁS LOCO! ESE GENERAL NO SONRÍE DE FELICIDAD AUNQUE LE ACONTECIERA LO MEJOR DE SU VIDA! – Gritó riendo escandalosamente, provocando que su compañero le saltase encima para callarlo – Cállate! Puede escucharnos alguien y nos meteríamos en graves problemas por hablar de uno de los Generales – regaño el otro, provocando una nueva risa en su compañero que se levantó lentamente – recuerda que estará fuera por tres meses… que nos puede pasar… – las voces de los pingüinos se convirtieron en murmullos inaudibles mientras se alejaban de dicho lugar…

Tux golpeaba la pared de nieve con todas sus fuerzas, ese maldito había disfrutado cada momento de su sufrimiento y se había tomado la molestia de expresarlo al resto de la base, mientras él se ocultaba cobardemente esperando que sus heridas sanasen por si solas como si se tratara de algún animal silvestre carente de razón… entre más golpes le daba a la nieve, más crecía su frustración, haciéndole llorar nuevamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Su cuerpo flotaba libremente en medio del agua, había decidido darse un largo baño, retirando su parche en el proceso, con la finalidad de eliminar las sensaciones de su cuerpo, aunque sabía bien que no desaparecían por más que lo intentase… se encontraba a varios kilómetros, lejos de Antártida, sus heridas externas habían sanado satisfactoriamente con el paso de los días y pocas no dejarían cicatrices, tal y como se había asegurado al realizarlas Sirmiq…

Dio una pirueta antes de hundirse y nadar en dirección de una placa de hielo que flotaba a algunos metros de donde se encontraba, subió a ella y recostándose cerró los ojos disfrutando el vaivén del agua que movió la placa de hielo, sonriendo por la paz que le daba… habían pasado un poco más de dos meses desde su altercado con el General Sirmiq, mismo que desde entonces no había vuelto a ver, abrió lentamente sus ojos observando fijamente los colores de la aurora boreal, reflexionando sobre la suerte que tuvo en esos instantes al serle asignada una misión de alto riesgo a Sirmiq, impidiéndole continuar con los días de tortura.

Algunas heridas aún dolían, especialmente aquella interna, pero ya era más soportable que en los primeros días… pronto debía regresar, asegurándose de hacerlo antes que el mismo Sirmiq, para evitar darle alguna excusa que le permitiese continuar con aquello… un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar nuevamente en encontrarse con el General, pero debía ser fuerte, sus compañeros tenían la idea de la misión y debía sostener la mentira, aunque con ello ocultase lo ocurrido.

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos, pensando en mantener su actitud como si nada hubiese pasado ante sus compañeros, por muy difícil que fuese, y, aunque le aterrara la idea, trataría de mantenerse como antes contra Sirmiq. Varias lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de la lucha interna que se avecinaba, el terror de que ocurriese de nueva cuenta le hacía sentir miedo, más no respeto, a la figura de aquel General, por otro lado, su orgullo provocaba desear comportase como siempre o peor de lo que había hecho.

Finalmente, tomaría la decisión cuando viese a Sirmiq, por qué aunque no lo desease hacerlo, en algún momento lo llamaría o lo encontraría en la base… Sonrió cuando una inocente idea asaltó su mente, al final de cuentas el General le había hecho un gran favor, no importaba que tan duro fuera el castigo que recibiera en adelante, nada podría compararse con el otorgado por él… ahora no existía castigo peor que ese…

Se removió un poco sobre la placa, al sentir nuevamente los toques de Sirmiq en su cuerpo aunque no estuviese presente, la simple idea de su existencia traía consigo el recuerdo corporal, no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado y que las heridas físicas hubiesen sanado, la sensación no desaparecía por completo… entrecerró los ojos y se enrosco en sí mismo, maldiciendo al causante de aquel sufrimiento, con la seguridad de que, algún día, olvidaría parte de lo ocurrido, aunque el resultado y dolor de dichas acciones quedarían tatuadas dentro de su alma y cargaría con ello hasta el final de sus días, de manera silenciosa, sin que nadie más, a excepción de ellos dos, lo supiese…


End file.
